Nemesis Online
Nemesis Online: Destroy The Core is a fan game shoot'em up by Kotai (of Remakes Online) released for PC in 2010. As the title suggests, it's a bit of Nemesis with online features. Features *Classic Nemesis gameplay preserved and brought into a modern era of games. *Online "high score" charts updated after each playthrough of a stage. *Stage editor to create new challenges for players the world over. *You can join with other people without hosting. *Online mode for up to 8 players. *Ranking system for both scores and medals. *You can Select any ship in options menu. *Create stages with the Stage Editor. Gameplay , Area 1 in the offline mode of ''Nemesis Online.]] The basic gameplay follows the formula first implemented by the original Nemesis in that you, controlling the Metalion, which is based from Gradius IV's Vic Viper, fly horizontally through stages and defeat the bosses at the end, aiming to rack up as many points as possible in the process. Players can submit their scores to the website right through the game client and compete with other players for bragging rights.this game will show you how long you been training in the other gradius saga games Offline Mode Offline mode plays like you'd expect, you being the only player playing through the various stages available while racking up as many points as possible. After completing a level or completing all levels, you're given a chance to upload your level or game score to the online high score listing (if you've chosen to enable that feature). Online Mode In the main menu of the Nemesis Online screen there is a online options which allows you to join any servers/room a player is hosting. Up to 8 players can play in a single room. When players beat a stage while online with other players a ranking is shown for players with the highest score to the least. The player who scores the highest gets rewarded a regular medal and a special medal. There is a ranking for the medals on the hompage of the website. ---- Power-Ups Power-ups in Nemesis Online are heavily inspired and borrows from Nemesis 2 in that a number of weapons can be upgraded. Players start out with the standard shot, but they can gain not only shot and missile upgrades, but a second type of sub-weapon as well. General Upgrades The player's ship can hold each of these upgrades without one overriding another. *(S)peed-Up - Speed-Ups enable the player to move around the screen faster. *(M)issile - Gives the player the ability to drop missiles. Can be upgraded to Land, Hawk, and Homing Missile. *(O)ption - Gives the player glowing drones which follow the path of the player's ship as well as firing whatever weapons the player has equipped at the time. The player can have a maximum of two Options. If the player dies, the Options will become dormant and remain where they lay until picked up again(only work in online mode). *(?) Shield - The player gains a pair of powerful, star-shaped shields directly in front. Can be upgraded further to a full-fledged Force Field. Primary Weapon Upgrades Only one primary weapon may be equipped at a time. Changing weapons will immediately cancel any upgrades gained. *(N)ormal Shot - The default weapon of the Metalion. Can be upgraded to Tail Gun , 4 Way Shot and 8 Way Shot. *®ipple Laser - The Metalion fires out energy rings which expand and cover a decent amount of vertical area. Can be upgraded to Super Ripple *(L)aser - The Metalion's default shots become lasers which pierce through normal enemies. Can be upgraded to Meteo and Screw Laser. Secondary Weapon Upgrades Only one secondary weapon may be equipped at a time. Changing weapons will immediately cancel any upgrades gained. *(U)p Laser - Fires a small, horizontal beam of energy straight up. Can be upgraded to expand the horizontal length it covers. *(D)iagonal Laser - Fires a laser up and down diagonally ahead. Can be upgraded with the Reflex and Quad Laser. SHIP DEFAULTS before you start to play the game, the player Default ships are these: Player 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 the default ships are supposed to have v tails. why these planes look like copies of the vic viper, is a mystery. Stage Editor To do... Stages The following is a list of the current stages as of 10/7/10. *'AncientBattle' ::Sub-Bosses - ToybigCore, DualBigCore, ToyWall, Phantom Core, TripleBlackCore, LaserCore, Mayhemkai, Venom ::Boss - Phantom core Mk II, Level 2 *'AncientCave' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Big Skeleton, Level 1 *'AncientRuins' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Riot Warship, Level 2 *'AsteroidBase' ::Sub-Bosses - Bossaba, Roboto ::Boss - Doka, Level 5 *'BaseAssault' ::Sub-Bosses - Gun Wall, Gun Wall 1.2 ::Boss - Heaven's Gate, Level 4 *'BeachWaves' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Toy Big Core, Level 1 *'BigCoreChallenge' ::Sub-Bosses - Big Core MK I * 8 ::Boss - Big Core MK I (Fast Speed), Level 2 *'BonusFun' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Venom, Level 3 *'BonusStage1' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Big Core MK I, Level 1 *'CandyLand' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Big Core MK I, Level 1 *'CastleDungeon' ::Sub-Bosses - Big Skeleton ::Boss - Maru Maru, Level 1 *'CoreFactoryEntrance' ::Sub-Bosses - Plate Core, Death MK II ::Boss - Super Big Core (Shoot The Core), Level 8 *'CoreFactoryLaboratory' ::Sub-Bosses - Dark/Gold Big Core Rev. 1.1, Blue Tetran, Giga Chaser Core, Big Core MK I (Otomedius) ::Boss - Super Death MK II (Shoot The Core), Level 9 *'CoreFactoryUnderground' ::Sub-Bosses - Demos 1.2, Giant Guardian Core, Big Core MK III Kai, Burning Core, Core Formation ::Boss - Super Beacon (Shoot The Core), Level 10 *'DeathSpace' ::Sub-Bosses - Big Core MK I * 3 ::Boss - Big Core MK I (Slow Speed), Level 1 *'DesertRush' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Death Core MK II (Nemesis Online), Level 1 *'DestroyThemAll' ::Sub-Bosses - Big Core Rev. 1.1, Big Core MK I (Gradius Rebirth), Big Core MK I ::Boss - Covered Tetran, Level 1 *'FinalAssault' ::Sub-Bosses - Disrupt ::Boss - Heaven's Gate, Level 5 *'FlamingTundra' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Volcano Core (Gradius Rebirth Style), Level 2 *'FreezeRush' ::Sub-Bosses - Enigma (Gradius Rebirth) ::Boss - Big Core MK I, Level 4 *'GalacticDesert' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Death Core MK I, Level 1 *'GiantStatuePlanet' ::Sub-Bosses - Riot Warship Kai ::Boss - Bonus Boulex (Bonus Stage), Level 1 *'GradiusIII1-1' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Goliath, Level 1 *'HiddenCavern' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Big Core MK I, Level 4 *'HighSpeed' ::Sub-Bosses - Firebird * 2 ::Boss - Heaven's Gate, Level 5 *'InnerNature' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Choking Weed MK II, Level 4 *'LivingBody' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Abaddon Warship, Level 3 *'MadHouse' ::Sub-Bosses - Tetran (MSX) * 2 ::Boss - Tetran (MSX, Fast Speed), Level 2 *'MechaBase' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Tetran (MSX), Level 4 *'MegaBosses1' ::Sub-Bosses- Big Core Rev. 1.1, Tetran (MSX), Misfit Warship (MSX), Covered Tetran, Heaven's Gate, Firebird, Big Core MK I (Gradius Rebirth, 2nd form), Abaddon Warship, Dellinger Core ::Boss - Big Skeleton, Level 1 *'MoaiBrawl' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Twin Vaif, Level 3 *'Nemesis1-1' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Big Core MK I, Level 1 *'Nemesis1-2' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Big Core MK I, Level 2 *'Nemesis1-3' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Big Core MK I * 3, Level 3 *'Nemesis1-4' ::Sub-Bosses - Iron Maiden MK I ::Boss - Big Core MK I * 3, Level 4 *'Nemesis1-5' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Big Skeleton, Level 5 *'Nemesis1-6' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Big Cell (Nemesis Online), Level 6 *'Nemesis1-7' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Cell Nucleus, Level 7 *'Nemesis1-8' ::Sub-Bosses - N/A ::Boss - Xaeous Brain, Level 8 *''Nemesis2-1 '' Sub-Bosses - N/A Boss - Riot Warship MSX, Level 1 *''Nemesis3-1 '' Sub-Bosses - N/A Boss - Fire Bird, Level 1 *''NoReturn '' Sub-Bosses - BigCore Rev. 1.1 Army Boss - Heaven"s gate, Level 3 *''OneDestiny '' Sub-Bosses - BigCoreMKI, Ogre Shield, Gunwall, Tetran, BigCoreMKII '' ''Boss - Vic Viper Clone, Level 5 *''Rebirthstage2 '' Sub-Bosses - Zub Rush Boss - Crawler X, Level 2 *''SalamanderMSX1-1 '' Sub-Bosses - N/A Boss - Brain Golem, Level 1 *''SpacePipe '' Sub-Bosses - BigCore Rev. 1.2 Boss - BigCore MKI (GR-S), Level 6 *''SpaciousValleys'' SUb-Bosses - BigCoreMKI (2 cores) Boss - GoldBigCore Rev. 1.1, Level 2 *''SR388 '' Sub-Bosses - N/A Boss - Big Cell(nemesis Online), Level 1 *''TetransRevenge '' Sub-Bosses - Brain Golem, Big Cell (nemesis Online), Big Skelleton(nemesis online), 4 MSX tetrans Boss - Red Tetran MSX, Level 3 *''TetransTomb'' Sub-Bosses - N/A Boss - MSX tetran, Level 1 *''TheEscape '' Sub-Bosses - N/A Boss - BigCoreMKI, Level 3 *''TheEscapePartII '' Sub-Bosses - N/A Boss - Beacom, Level 4 *''TheHorizon'' Sub-Bosses - Volcan umbrellas Boss - BigCoreMKII, Level 2 *''unkownbase '' Sub-Bosses - N/A Boss - Bydo (r-type), Level 1 *''Volcano '' Sub-Bosses - Volcan umbrellas Boss - BigCoreMKI (2 cores) and Zebs, Level 3 *''WildNature '' Sub-bosses - GunWall (rebirth) Boss - Heaven"s Gate, Level 2 *''Wrecked Base '' Sub.Bosses - Dark DeathMKII, Unknown Core(shoot The Core) Boss - Stranger Robot (Thunder Force IV), Level 1 *''ZebWorld '' Sub-Bosses - BigCoreMKII (otomedius), DeathMKIII, Ultra Zeb (2 zebs) Boss - Master Zeb (nemesis online) and more... '' Links *Nemesis Online'' - Official homepage. Category:Fan games